1. The Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the invention relate to systems and methods for detecting objects and/or the motion of objects. More particularly, embodiments of the invention relate to personal radar, object presence detection, and object localization.
2. The Relevant Technology
There are many methods on how one can detect objects and/or the motion of an object. Most devices use time of flight from echo, chirp, frequency modulation (FM), or Doppler radar for the detection or to detect the motion of objects. Many use steerable antennas or phase array antennas to detect those objects. Yet others use simple measurements of the received signal strength (RSS) to detect movements within an area. These types of systems are often costly, power hungry, expensive, and/or inaccurate or not sufficiently accurate.